


Song of Ravens

by jihoonhour



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Basketball Player Doyoung, Basketball Player Haruto, Cute So Junghwan, Loner Park Jeongwoo, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonhour/pseuds/jihoonhour
Summary: Every person has a soulmate, unless you have a black mark.Jeongwoo had to come to terms with that growing up as society's anomaly."Have you met yours, hyung?""I don't have one.""Hm?""My soul mark-"Junghwan holds his breath, "is it a raven?"
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Song of Ravens

The smell of the wet asphalt permeated the air as he stepped out. It was the end of summer, which meant rainy days and thunder. He personally liked it if he were to be honest. Gray were the skies during these months, like the stone steps that greeted him hello. Gray were his dreams and the color he resonated with. 

If only the mark that led him to this life were as dull as the color of his thoughts, not the jet black contrast that stains his skin. 

It’s a painful reminder every time his eye catches the blur of a smudge just inside his arms. “He’ll be alone,” his mom would cry behind his parents’ bedroom doors. And at five, the only thing he wanted was to protect his loved ones from getting hurt.

Not knowing that the reason was him.

Eventually Jeongwoo understood when a kid from his class caught sight of the mark, telling everyone that he was an anomaly. Black. Unlucky. Soulmateless. He eventually had to move schools because of the constant bullying he received from his peers.

Which led his family to Seoul.

Starting a new life wasn’t easy especially for his parents. But they have to do what they can as long as they’re there, for Jeongwoo’s sake. They told him to hide the mark. Wear longer sleeves. Put tape over it. 

“It’s normal to hide it,” his mom smiled sadly, “marks are intimate. Don’t share yours with anyone.”

His parents eventually became more open to the thought of him falling in love with someone who isn’t his soulmate. But Jeongwoo knew better. He read a lot of books and researched about the black mark. Although there is a very small percentage, even dating back to ancient times, that soulmates bore similar black marks, they were practically unheard of. Much less given substantial evidence they did exist. 

Some would find others who bore them as well, but it would always fall in divorce and heartbreaks. Compatibility. Those marks meant there’s someone out there for you who would become your other half. It’s fashioned by the gods, they would say.

It’s a funny thought to him. Two halves meeting each other to become whole. Were humans really that pathetic? He decided he wouldn’t let fate dictate his happiness. Screw soulmates. He was already whole alone.

* * *

  
“Hyung!” Junghwan attacked him from behind. Ever since they moved to Seoul, his younger neighbor would follow him around even at school. He finds it cute actually. Jeongwoo never really did have friends back at Iksan. 

“Do you want to hang out later?” 

“Maybe not today Hwanie, I have homework,” Jeongwoo smiled softly at him.

“Oh me too!” the freshman bounced excitedly, “do you want to do them at the library with me?”

Jeongwoo pretended to think for a moment, the younger’s shoulder sagging, looking at him hopefully with wide eyes, “Sure, just because you’re acting cute.”

Junghwan did a little dance and he can’t help but laugh at the younger’s antics. It’s good like this. Just him studying with his only friend.

They were already two hours in their work when Junghwan paused, scratching the side of his ribs. It’s where his soul mark is located, Jeongwoo knew of that during that one time they swam together.

If only his mark was as hidden as Junghwan’s. Maybe everything in his life wouldn’t have fallen apart. But even so, he wouldn’t trade anything for his friendship with the freshman. 

“Why are you so fidgety?” 

“My soulmate must be around again,” Junghwan muttered, “it’s really hard to find them when you have to take your freaking shirt off, you know?”

“Then don’t? Can’t you just ask who’s itchy?” Jeongwoo deadpanned.

“No! That’s like, not romantic at all,” Junghwan huffed at his hyung.

“Have you met yours, hyung?”

“I don’t have one.” Jeongwoo said uninterestedly.

“Hm?” Junghwan asked distractedly, tracing his ribs over his uniform. 

“My soul mark-” realization dawned on the younger’s face. This was always the worst part of having to tell someone you’re soulmateless. The next is the pity party and the continuous spouting of I’m sorrys. 

But the younger didn’t do anything of those. In fact he looked, scared? Hopeful?

Junghwan holds his breath, “Is it a raven?”

_ What?  _ He’s never told anyone that before. Sure he said he didn’t have a soulmate. But he didn’t exactly tell others what his mark was. Maybe the younger saw it when they went swimming, the tape falling off the edges.

His frozen state must have confirmed it for the younger, because Junghwan bolted out the library to the field like Jeongwoo just told him he killed someone. He even left all his things on the table. Was it really that big of a deal? Screw soulmates and everyone’s high regard for it.

He continued answering his homework like his only friend didn’t leave him after basically telling him he’s the poster child of bad luck.

But then a number of basketball players entered the library noisily, disturbing his silence, and having everyone’s attention on them.

The first one that caught his attention was a boy from his grade who had sharp looks, towering over the others. The basketball team was practically treated like royalty by the students. Jeongwoo could care less though, they looked like a herd of giant puppies walking the halls in groups. 

The boy in particular was known around campus though. Who wouldn’t when you’re basically treated as your highschool’s prodigy, winning championships during your Sophomore year. He heard that even during their time in middle school, he was already scouted by different high schools. But for some weird reason, decided to stay even if he had better offers and scholarships. Haruto. That’s his name. Jeongwoo never felt the need to say it in his mind. He felt like he didn’t have the right to.

He didn’t notice that Junghwan was pulling one of the basketball players aside, “that’s him, Doyoungie hyung” he whispered noisily to one of the players. He forgot that the younger was a social butterfly and had plenty of friends here in Seoul even before he came. Junghwan could easily replace him but he never did.

However, it irked him that a group of students were now looking his way because the younger apparently wanted to show off his friend who didn’t have a soulmate. He was about to angrily pack up his things, when a shadow lurked over him.

“Hi,” a deep voice interrupted him as he packed his bag, “can I sit here?”

“Sure, I’m leaving anyway,” 

“Wait, please,” the basketball player looked at him pleadingly, “my name is Haruto,”

“I know,”

“And you’re Jeongwoo,” he said defiantly, “I think we need to talk.” 

“Look, I don’t want to be your social experiment because I bear the black mark. The internet is there for a reason, look up information on that,”

Haruto chuckled amusingly at him, how dare did this kid laugh at his expense when they just started talking.

“I would know,” Haruto continued, “I have it too.”

“Now can you please sit down?” the other pointed back to the seat in front of him. Jeongwoo sat hesitantly.

“Are you planning on creating a support group for anomalies because let me tell you, I don’t plan on having my social circle be more than a singular digit.”

“Give me your hand,” Haruto ignored him, “just trust me.”

Jeongwoo narrowed his eyes at him but reluctantly reached out his palm.

When their hands finally touched, Jeongwoo bolted from the sudden shock he felt. It wasn’t like he felt electrocuted. It was a different kind of euphoria, like being flooded by endorphins from the tips of fingers to his veins. 

“What was that?” Jeongwoo whispered, but Haruto was looking intently at their linked arms, looking like he’s on the verge of tears. When he looked down, two birds were flying together, moving from his arm to the other boy’s. 

“They’re finally happy,”

“I think they always were,” Jeongwoo looked down awed at the little figures circling each other, “they were always whole… but now they found the other that would make them infinitely better,”

“I didn’t think I’d get to keep you,” Haruto laughed through his teary eyes, “I stayed for you, you know?”

“But you never approached me,” Jeongwoo asked confusedly.

“Because you rejected every person that did,” Haruto tightened the clasp of their hands as if afraid that this wasn’t real, “I can’t believe I’m even talking to you right now.”

“You.. like me?”

“Of course I do, god when I heard you also had your mark on your arm back in fourth grade, I didn’t think I prayed so much in my life to just give me that less than one percent chance,”

“You knew about it too,” Jeongwoo looked at him surprised, “how it was really possible,”

“But there weren’t any records,” Haruto smiled softly at him, “there will be now.”

“I’ve always been proud of it you know,” the other boy continued, “that’s why Junghwan knew my mark was a raven,”

“Proud because...” Jeongwoo started

“I felt complete on my own,” Haruto finished for him. And didn’t he feel the same way? How he’d turn against fate because he accepted who he was. No, who he thought he was. Maybe that’s why they were soulmates. 

“So what does this mean for us?” Jeongwoo asked apprehensively. “Let’s take it slow?” 

“Take it slow,” Haruto nodded and smiled at him, “We got so much time.”

“Why is it that you have that cute finding out your soulmate thing,” one of the basketball players whined, someone who he knew was Doyoung. The two of them forgot they even had an audience, too absorbed with what just happened.

“Mine just frickin itches during basketball practice,” Doyoung continued to groan.

“What?,” Junghwan turned abruptly to the basketball player, “you are so unromantic!”

“I guess that’s your happy ending, Junghwanie,” Jeongwoo laughing as the players were kicked out of the library, while the two of them never let go of each other’s hands, admiring the two ravens flying by.

Maybe fate had other plans, but Jeongwoo wouldn’t have it any other way. They had their whole lives ahead of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i hope you guys liked that short drabble :) you may ask me for au prompts at privatter.net/m/jihoonhour and follow some updates on my twitter au account: @jihoonhour
> 
> I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
